


Two's a Party (Plus Nick)

by mixedwithintellect



Series: Saint Nicholas Verse [5]
Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pining, TFLN - Freeform, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixedwithintellect/pseuds/mixedwithintellect
Summary: the one where it’s not a group chat (but practically is), Y/N likes ferns, Harry likes ears, and Nick loves his best friends an awful lot





	Two's a Party (Plus Nick)

> _**Harry**. Nick_

_**Nick** _

_**Nickkkkkkk** _

_**She’s asleep on me** _

_Who?_

_Is it Beyonce again_

_**Y/N….** _

_**I went to that party you didn’t want to come to b/c you’re “responsible” now (which is a fucknig lie)** _

_**And she’s here** _

_**And noe she’s asleep on me** _

_**We’re on the couch** _

_**She’s next to meeee :)** _

_Were you telling her jokes and she zoned out_

_Did you show her your butterfly tattoo and she fainted with awe_

_Did you start ranting about nature documentaries again_

_**No I’m good.** _

_**She put her head on my shoulder and we were quiet and next thing IK she’s asleep** _

_**What’s wrong with nature documentaries ?** _

_Nothing Haz, they make for great conversation topics everyone’s got an opinion on nature documentaries…_

_Wake her up._

…

_**She said she was tired…maybe I should just let her sleep?** _

__**Is that weird  
  
Should I pretend to be asleep too?**

_Nah just watch her sleep like IK you wanna…_

_**She’s got tiny freckles. :)** _

_**Itty bitty dots. Damn.** _

_OK that’s not too weird though_

_Y/N told me she likes the “hydration levels” of your skin_

_**What** _

_IDK man her words not mine. She’s a fucking weirdo._

_I think she meant to say you’re hydrated._

_**Her ears are really small. They’re cute.** _

_**They hear so well…** _

_Are you drunk right now, you buffoon_

_**I’m a lol drunk** _

_**lil*** _

_Woooow you two are truly something._

_Enjoy your night with Y/N don’t get caught staring at her freckles_

_**Okie dokie artichokie.** _

_**Love you Nick.** _

_**Have a good night.** _

* * *

> _Earlier that night…_  
>   
>  Nick. Y/N

Nick

Nick

Nicholas

nick

nickfkdl

Nicki

_What_

Harry’s at this party

_Harry who_

Your Harry

_Oh Styles ?_

Mhm and I wanna take a body shot from that sweet spot between his ferns

_YOU WANT TO WHAT_

I saw his tatts OK????

I went online IM SOCIAL OK

Jeez it was bc you two kept mentioning them in the group chat

A girl is curious

A girl suddenly loves succulents and ferns.

_OK Y/N you’re definitely drunk_

The ferns are my new home and I’m ready to EAT

_Oh my god you’re trashed. YOU’RE TRASHED!!_

_PLEASE continue. Tell me EVERYTHING._

_How much do you wanna feed off his ferns ???_

Ugh Nick stop ik you’re making fun of me but like

He was getting me the goldfish off the top shelf

and his shirt came up

and I CAME

just kidding I didn’t, I have self-control

DO I HAVE SELF CONTROL NICK

… _yes?_

_Just ask him if you can do a body shot off of him._

I can’t I’m too sleepy I would fall asleep on his ferns 100%

_wouldnt be the first time_

WHAT

_nothing_

NO WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT

WOULDN’T BE THE FIRST TIME FOR ME OR HIM

….

Now we’re on the couch.

he smells nice

fuck his abs

his arm is around me

I’m sleep nick

bye bye

g night

ur friend is  v nice

smells better than I remember

_Good night Y/N_

_Call me tomorrow kiddo. xx._


End file.
